


Batman v Superman: Breaking Dawn

by marrymecap



Series: DCEU [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCU
Genre: 15 years ago, Anal Sex, Batffleck, Batsupes, Bruclark, Crossover, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, before MOS, bottom!Clark, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/pseuds/marrymecap
Summary: 他們彼此都不曉得，這夜的相遇在遙遠的十幾年之後，不過是塵封記憶中的一次後悔。後悔太早離去。後悔當初為什麼放棄，不懂得把握機會。縱然是世界第一的偵探，也無從得知。他只是愈來愈靠近那名來歷不明的男孩，直到他能看清楚那被掩蓋在捲翹睫毛下的海藍雙眼⋯⋯





	Batman v Superman: Breaking Dawn

十五年前，一切都從那裡開始──

 

雨夜。那是個極不尋常的夜晚，又忒是尋常的陰雨綿綿，冬季的高譚市一如其他季節那樣水氣充足，感受冷風刺骨的同時偶爾還有凍人的體感低溫。雲層厚重的天空黑壓壓一片，沒人有心情抬頭仰望，平常時候一般也看不太到星星，這種時刻，或許只有蝙蝠俠的信號燈會感到愉快。

但蝙蝠信號倒也不是那麼頻繁出現，不無小補，高譚市的犯罪率確實有下降的趨勢，人們更希望抬頭看見的是燈紅酒綠，而不是打光映上雲層的那隻大蝙蝠。因此今晚天空上的那片瞬閃即逝的綠光幾乎沒有人發現，幾道閃電伴著雷聲劈落，市民便嚇得低頭摀緊耳朵，急忙遠離又一場討人厭的雨。

布魯斯·韋恩，一個億萬富翁兼青年實業家，在他離開慈善晚宴的回家路上，坐在臨時起意聘請的專職司機的高級房車裡。打趣地說：他可能一時興起連人帶車都買下了，但他其實只是想在普通生活中以這個身份隨便做點好事——能留真名的那種。

只是在他不具名的四年好市民義務打擊犯罪生活中，他卻忽然感到了疲憊。自然是心理上的，他的體能只會愈來愈好，絲毫不因這點年紀增長有所減退，他的意志力隨著經驗累積更加堅定穩固，即使要減少睡眠時間來維持表面正常的社交生活，他也游刃有餘。

就連今天在出門之前，阿福調侃的那句「七年還沒到就癢了？」他也只能一笑置之。長期從事某項工作早晚都會遇上倦怠期，所以布魯斯傾向於認為阿福八成也到了更年期，但他們這位老友卻從沒想過，當一名義警，不該有倦怠。

或許身為軍人會有厭倦戰場的一天，但他的家、他成長的地方——高譚市——卻沒有一天離開過犯罪。

他見證了高譚市警察如何自甘墮落，即便從那時候起不過十多年，原則悄悄在不斷改變標準，灰色地帶逐漸拓寬，形成一種混亂平衡。當時他還不懂，而現在自己竟也開始跟著這股暗流動搖。絕對不能被改變。布魯斯心想。

布魯斯望向車窗外，滂沱大雨降低不少能見度，他能感覺到每次他要他的新司機減速時，這位壯小伙就會情不自禁地加重踩住油門踏板的力度，他得轉移注意力，試著不讓自己太過注意微不足道的細節。

就像阿福常說的，放鬆自己。他平常已經緊繃得太久太久了，繃太緊的弦容易斷，這點他還是明白的。

但習慣一時之間改變不了，在他們經過住宅區、被斗大雨珠不斷撞擊的人行道上連條狗也沒有的時候，矗立在前方的一排排紅色磚造老公寓外頭的階梯上，一抹人影吸引了布魯斯的注意。在這種無聊又得刻意讓自己放鬆的時刻，盯著窗外不斷快速向後退的景色是他唯一的選擇。

他的動態視力極佳，裸視更不用說，隨著距離拉近他很快就發現那個坐在階梯上的人不過是名少年。有著一頭捲翹黑髮，皮膚白皙，穿著一件看似單薄的連帽外套，全身濕透得布料都緊貼住皮膚，顯出被浸濕而產生的褶皺，少年一動不動地就這麼坐在那裡發呆。

布魯斯旺盛的好奇心一般不會發生在這種情況下，但他似乎也沒有理由說服自己可以看見了又放任不管，讓人一身濕淋繼續坐在他能打賭絕不是自家門口的地方。隨著距離逐漸拉近，布魯斯忍不住開口：

「等等，羅尼。把車停下。」

羅尼很聽話。在他仍像個計程車司機有一搭沒一搭等著客人上門時，每一個願意選擇他的客人他都做得盡善盡美，客人想停哪兒就停哪兒，讓他等多久就等多久。但他知道他現在遇到了一個好老闆，這讓他對於接受指令不再有太多抗拒——或許就那麼一丁點。

「那裡有個孩子。」

布魯斯指了指前方一排磚造公寓，他向布魯斯指的方向看過去，確實看見有個孩子坐在其中一戶人家門前的階梯上躲雨。像這樣的天氣，就連穿三件套的有錢人都得裹上一套厚大衣才敢出門，這孩子身上穿的未免不合時宜。

想起今晚他的新老闆便是剛從一場慈善晚宴離開，羅尼忽然打從心底升起一股敬意，比起做做樣子出席有錢人的慈善遊戲，這位年輕總裁的作為可是親民多了。他也沒少看過高譚自由報的娛樂版，但真正實際接觸到布魯斯·韋恩本人，顯然和八卦記者寫出的形象截然不同。

「我想去看一下，你車上有多的傘嗎？」

羅尼聽了，連忙把車往路邊靠。他抄起自已放在副駕駛座上的雨傘，出去打開後車廂翻找，搜出一把黑色的長雨傘，立即撐開來替老闆打開車門。

要是那孩子無家可歸，或許他們還得跑一趟警局。這再度提醒了他，高譚市的治安確實有改善，市井小民的生活卻沒有變得更好，在專注於打擊犯罪的當下，或許他也該花更多心力在其他方面。

布魯斯撐著傘站在雨中，陣風將雨水灑往他的羊毛大衣上，這個有著雙重身份、曾經帶著憎恨與悲傷痛苦一路走來的男人，此刻並不知道這場奇遇將來會對他帶來什麼改變，他只是一步步踏著那雙漆亮的黑色皮鞋，踩著水花往男孩那裡走去。

他們彼此都不曉得，這夜的相遇在遙遠的十幾年之後，不過是塵封記憶中的一次後悔。

後悔太早離去。後悔當初為什麼放棄，不懂得把握機會。

縱然是世界第一的偵探，也無從得知。

他只是愈來愈靠近那名來歷不明的男孩，直到他能看清楚那被掩蓋在捲翹睫毛下的海藍雙眼⋯⋯

 

 

TBC


End file.
